luchaewrfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mistico
Luis Ignascio Urive Alvirde, plus connu sous ses noms de ring Mistico '''(CMLL et WLO), '''Sin Cara (WWE) et Mysteziz (CMLL), est un catcheur mexicain né le 22 décembre 1982. Débuts (2015) Les semaines précédant le Trios Tournament 2015, l'équipe d'Argenis et de Fenix annonce qu'ils ont trouvé quelqu'un d'incroyable pour compléter leur équipe et participer au Pay-per-View. Le jour J, leur partenaire se révèle être Mistico, qui reprend son ancien nom après quelques temps en tant que Mysteziz à la CMLL. Le Trio se fait cependant éliminer dès le premier tour par The Crew. SuperSky Team (2015-...) Voir l'article SuperSky Team. Débuts (2015) Au Lucha Underground suivant, Mistico et Prince Puma perdent contre Shawn Hernandez et Ricky Reyes, qui tentent ensuite de les attaquer avec l'aide de Bael mais sont stoppés par La Sombra et Volador Jr qui font leur début. La semaine suivante, ils proposent à Mistico de reformer la SuperSky Team (ancien clan de la CMLL), et Mistico insiste pour y intégrer Prince Puma. Puma accepte, mais après la victoire de La Sombra et Volador Jr sur The Crew, Puma attaque Mistico et effectue ainsi un heel turn. Rivalités diverses et poursuite de titres (2015-2016) Mistico et Puma entament alors une rivalité qui se poursuivra avec des affrontements fréquents au fil des années, jusqu'en 2017 où Prince Puma parvient à prendre le WLO Intercontinental Championship de Mistico le 8 octobre 2017. Ainsi, dès Shadow and Darkness 2015, il perd contre Puma, mais gagne dans un cage match à Honor on the Line I. Il tente ensuite d'affronter Mil Muertes pour le WLO World Heavyweight Championship mais perd à Next Elite Tournament 2015 et à Path to Glory I. A 1st Anniversary Show, lui et le reste de la SuperSky Team battent The Crew, mais perdent le rematch à Clobbering Time 2015. Il échoue ensuite à remporter le Aztec Warfare match à Aztec Warfare 2015. A SuperLucha I, il affronte une nouvelle fois Prince Puma et perd. A Underground Weapons 2016 il ne parvient pas à remporter le WLO Shadow Division Championship. A Rage in the Ring 2016, la SuperSky Team bat le trios composé de Mil Muertes, Chavo Guerrero et SuperFly. A Shadow and Darkness 2016, il perd contre Mil Muertes. A Trios Tournament 2016, la SuperSky Team perd en quart de finale contre Johnny Mundo, Mil Muertes et Prince Puma. A Honor on the Line II, ils battent à nouveau The Crew. A Rage in the Cage 2016 il bat Adam Cole avec lequel il avait entamé une rivalité. Mise à la retraite des légendes (2016-2017) A Next Elite Tournament 2016, il parvient en finale après avoir notamment battu Rey Mysterio dans un "dream match" entre deux icones de la Lucha Libre. Les semaines suivantes, Rey Mysterio le provoque pour obtenir un nouveau match, et Mistico n'accepte qu'à condition que la carrière de Rey soit en jeu, parce qu'il dit vouloir enfin sortir de l'ombre de celui-ci. A Path to Glory II, Mistico bat Rey Mysterio et met fin à sa carrière ainsi. Lors du Lucha Underground suivant, Rey fait ses adieux au public et passe le flambeau à Mistico. A Clobbering Time 2016 il échoue à prendre le Shadow Division championship de Kazuchika Okada suite à une intervention de Chavo Guerrero. Les semaines suivantes, Chavo attaque à nouveau Mistico en l'accusant d'avoir mis fin à la carrière de son ami Rey Mysterio. A Aztec Warfare 2016, il bat Chavo Guerrero dans un match dans lequel ce dernier avait mis en jeu sa carrière. Il démarre ensuite une nouvelle rivalité avec Mil Muertes qui le défie de le mettre lui aussi à la retraite. Il perd à SuperLucha II dans un match où la retraite de Muertes était en jeu, mais gagne à Underground Weapons 2017 dans un Tables match (pas d'enjeu). Il a une rivalité par la suite avec Nick Nemeth contre lequel il perd à Rage in the Ring 2017 puis gagne à Shadow and Darkness 2017. Au Trios Tournament 2017 la SuperSky Team perd en quart de finale contre Mil Muertes, Prince Puma et Kazuchika Okada. Une revanche est cependant organisée à Honor on the Line III et la SuperSky Team gagne. Ils gagnent également à Rage in the Cage 2017 contre Kazarian & The Kings of Wrestling. Championnat Intercontinental (2017-...) Au Next Elite Tournament 2017 il perd en demi-finale contre Kazuchika Okada. A Path to Glory III il participe à la Battle Royale pour obtenir un shot au WLO World Heavyweight Championship mais ne la remporte pas. Le 30 août 2017 à Rage, Mistico parvient à obtenir son premier titre après des années à échouer à conquérir le WLO World Heavyweight Championship et le WLO Shadow Division Championship : il remporte le WLO Intercontinental Championship de Hiroshi Tanahashi le 30 août 2017, mais le perd finalement contre Prince Puma le 8 octobre à 3rd Anniversary Show. A Clobbering Time 2017, La Sombra et Volador Jr perdent leurs titres contre Darkest Hour, tandis que Mistico échoue dans son rematch contre Prince Puma. Diverses rivalités (2018-...) Au Trios Tournament 2018, lui et le reste de la SuperSky Team perdent en quart. Fin mai 2018, il bat Thomas Spartan qui était sur une série de victoire. Suite à cela, une rivalité se déclenche entre les deux. A Honor on the Line IV, il perd contre Spartan à cause de CJ Perry. A Rage in the Cage 2018, il bat Spartan. A 4th Anniversary Show, il affronte Johnny Mundo pour le WLO World Heavyweight Championship mais perd le match. En avril 2019, Mistico remporte un ladder match pour devenir contender 1 au League of Glory Championship de Prince Puma. A Honor on the Line V il bat Puma et remporte le titre. Il conserve le lendemain à League of Glory puis à nouveau à Imperial Sacrifice 2019 contre Puma grâce à une intervention de Claudio Castagnoli. Il conserve encore son titre à Rage and Glory 2019 dans un Fatal-4-way. Il participe au Next Elite Tournament 2019 mais perd en demi finale. A Path to Glory V il perd son titre aux mains d'AJ Styles. Championnats et accomplissements 1 fois League of Glory Championship 1 fois WLO Intercontinental Championship